Justin Bieber Story with UminekoHigurashi
by BeatriceXBattler
Summary: Love story...that's really all, my friend forced me to put Justin Bieber in, so i did, but most of it is Umineko and Higurashi! X3 Rating T: for Umineko and Higurashi and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

My Justin Bieber Story/With Umineko

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN UMINEKO NOR IT'S AWESOME CHARACTER, THEY BELONG OT IT'S RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

One thing...It's not my fault that i had to put **him **(Justin Bieber)in this story,...my friend forced me too ;(

And, this came out, hope you guys enjoy, comment and review!

* * *

Chapter 1

Mom had called from downstairs from the kitchen.

"Honey, it's time for dinner."

I yelled.

"Hold on Mom, I am on the computer."

On the computer screen, '' was on it. You look around the colorful ads that was on and see if anything that caught you attention. Good for you, something _did._ You were at the bottom of the website and a window that a light purple color that had a Justin Bieber contest . You click on a Justin Bieber contest that supposedly have been added to the site for a few days now.

It was a contest to win tickets to the upcoming concert that was going to be held by Justin Bieber. You signed up and you signed the confirmation and all.

Suddenly your Mom's voice had snap yourself out of it.

"Samaira, let's go."

*Start of Sam's P.O.V*

"Alright" I said pouting.

I turned off the computer, and walked downstairs. Each step I took I could smell the aroma of Mac and Cheese. Mom had told me to sit down, so I did. We ate in silence until my brother walked in.

"Hey what's up, Sam." He still looked tired. Well, to me that is.

"Uhggg, what's up yourself"

I stood up from the table and went to dish washer, and put my plate in.

Before going back upstairs, I said, "Thanks, Mom.", after a pause she said 'you're welcome'.

I smiled and ran upstairs and shut my bedroom door behind me. I walked to my bed and jump on it and sat. I starting thinking of some things to do the next day, but a ,

*Beep*Beep*

rang throughout my room.

"Ahh…...Oh, stupid clock…"

Another ring rang out.

I took my cellphone out my pocket, not bothering to look at the cellphone number at all.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, are you Samaira?"

A woman's voice….she really sounds professional…I wonder what's this call for.

"Yes, it's me."

"I'm sorry to inform, but you were not picked."

"Huh…? Picked for what?"

"For the contest."

My face turned into a blank stare.

"T-thank you for calling." My voice got weary and cracked.

I hung up and I still had that blank stare.

_I shouldn't get my hopes high anymore, but…I still should have won…_You thought to yourself.

*Ding Dong*

_Ahh,…..who's the hell at the door?_

I go downstairs and open the door.

"Hey" It was Sabrina with her happy self and big stuffed animal, she pressed the arm and it said "URYU~!",

"Hi, you can come in." I ignored the 'uryu' sound, for now..

"Oh,….ok." She puts the stuffed animal on the couch.

Sabrina comes in, she noticed I'm a bit sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I got a call from the contest representatives."

"OMG, what they say?"

"I didn't win."

Sabrina's smile turns quickly into a frown.

"Oh, Sam, I'm really sorry….Who's that downstairs?"

"I don't know. Probably, my brother friend or something, I'll go look."

Dragging myself into the basement, I hear music, in particular, "Baby" was on. You were still dragging yourself into the basement.

"Turn off my CD" You yelled.

"Well, it's not YOUR CD." Your brother yelled back.

"Whatever"

You noticed that there was a hole, so you peeked, and saw Justin Bieber.

My face turned shocked and without thinking I ran upstairs.

"SABRINA! SABRINA! =0" Almost out of breath.

"WHAT, WHO, WHERE? Was it someone cute?"

You hear the basement door open. You pull Sabrina's arm.

"C'mon, we're going upstairs =O"

"WAIT, I WANNNA know if is HE'S CUTE!"

"TRUST ME! He's cute."

"Wait"

"NO"

You shut your bedroom door loudly. You hear your brother and his 'friend' come upstairs. You put your ear to the door.

"Do you hear them talking, Sam"

Sabrina goes to the door, and tries to turn the door knob.

"NO"

You smack her hand.

"What the HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Sabrina yelled in a whisper.

"Shhhhhhh…..He'll hear us…"

"Who's he?" Sabrina asked with a attitude.

"You better calm yourself downnnnnn, I don't know who YOU getting a attitude with"

They stop talking.

"Sam." Your brother says through the door.

"NOOOOOOOO" You scream loudly, you push the door closed.

"I want you to meet somebody~!" You brother said in a playfully voice.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, I KNOW WHO IT ISSSSSS!" You yelled. "SABRINA HELP ME"

"No, I wanna know who it is."

"No, if you know who it is then you'll freak out"

"Help me, Justin." You brother 'accidently' said =D.

"Justin?" Sabrina says all freaked out.

*Sabrina P.O.V*

Why would she tell me I would freak out?...Wait…..Me…Freaking…Out…Justin….OMG

*End of Sabrina's P.O.V*

"JUSTIN BIEBER?" Sabrina's screams and tries to kills the door.

Sabrina tripped you over to see Justin Bieber and you fell over, at that point your brother opens the door. Sabrina supposedly rolled down into the room (like Ange). There was a BIG

*CLASH*THUD*BOOM*

Against the wall. Not noticing that someone was on top of you. You saw Sabrina's head in the wall. All you could from her mouth was:

"*****#######$$$$$BULLS***##*(%(%483821948023MOTHER******S***STUPID F******WALLLLLLL"

Meanwhile you look up and see a very hot face,….it was Justin Bieber. Several times you heard Sabrina curse attempting to get the out of the wall, _finally she DID._ When she got up, she saw Justin on top of you, and saw her mouth DROP.

"Ummm,…..Hi…" Justin said.

"Uh,….Hi….?" You just stare into his big gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. You shook your head a few times before going back to reality.

"Ummmm,….mi….au, not to be rude….but can you please get off of me…?" You asked in a low, shy voice.

His face was a light blush, then there was a awkward silence before he said:

"Umm,…..yeah."

He slowly got up, the blush on his face still hasn't disappeared. He stuck out his hand for you, you thought for a moment and grabbed his hand in offer.

"Thanks."

"No problamelo."

You took a quick glance at Sabrina, who was crawling to her depression corner.

"Uh, I think I should go now…" Justin says, and also looked at Sabrina rocking back and forth (somewhat in fear? XD).

Then, Justin heads to the door.

"Wait"

You run up to him and gave him a small piece of paper.

You whisper, "Don't read it till you're home ;)"

You see him go down downstairs, you heard a light shut, you turn around to see's 'Sabrina Depression Corner' still having her mouth open.

"You know, if you keep your mouth open like that, flies might go in." You said tautly.

You turn around to see your brother. He had a frown on face, then look to you, and smiled like a very amused Bernkastel.

"You can kill me, I don't mind, after all I don't like being around you. Like right now."

Taylor goes near me. He was still staring at me like a amused Bernkastel and then turned like a angry Lambdadelta.

Then a scream," TAYLOR, YOU ARE THE MOST FREAKIN ANNOYING, AMAZING, BEST, BROTHER EV-ERRRRR!" You hugged your brother.

"=O, Soooooo, you're not going to kill me…?"

"Noooo, silly, why would I do that….?"

"Yeah, why would she do that? Heheheheh…"

A chilling voice came out of nowhere...

* * *

Next chapter, probably this Thursday ;) Oh, and i really need help on writing skills, if one of you can comment about, that would be good for me, for now, bai bai~!


	2. Chapter 2

My Justin Bieber Story/With Umineko

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN UMINEKO NOR IT'S AWESOME CHARACTER, THEY BELONG OT IT'S RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

One thing...It's not my fault that i had to put **him **(Justin Bieber)in this story,...my friend forced me too ;(

And, this came out, hope you guys enjoy, comment and review!

* * *

Chapter 1

Mom had called from downstairs from the kitchen.

"Honey, it's time for dinner."

I yelled.

"Hold on Mom, I am on the computer."

On the computer screen, '' was on it. You look around the colorful ads that was on and see if anything that caught you attention. Good for you, something _did._ You were at the bottom of the website and a window that a light purple color that had a Justin Bieber contest . You click on a Justin Bieber contest that supposedly have been added to the site for a few days now.

It was a contest to win tickets to the upcoming concert that was going to be held by Justin Bieber. You signed up and you signed the confirmation and all.

Suddenly your Mom's voice had snap yourself out of it.

"Samaira, let's go."

*Start of Sam's P.O.V*

"Alright" I said pouting.

I turned off the computer, and walked downstairs. Each step I took I could smell the aroma of Mac and Cheese. Mom had told me to sit down, so I did. We ate in silence until my brother walked in.

"Hey what's up, Sam." He still looked tired. Well, to me that is.

"Uhggg, what's up yourself"

I stood up from the table and went to dish washer, and put my plate in.

Before going back upstairs, I said, "Thanks, Mom.", after a pause she said 'you're welcome'.

I smiled and ran upstairs and shut my bedroom door behind me. I walked to my bed and jump on it and sat. I starting thinking of some things to do the next day, but a ,

*Beep*Beep*

rang throughout my room.

"Ahh…...Oh, stupid clock…"

Another ring rang out.

I took my cellphone out my pocket, not bothering to look at the cellphone number at all.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, are you Samaira?"

A woman's voice….she really sounds professional…I wonder what's this call for.

"Yes, it's me."

"I'm sorry to inform, but you were not picked."

"Huh…? Picked for what?"

"For the contest."

My face turned into a blank stare.

"T-thank you for calling." My voice got weary and cracked.

I hung up and I still had that blank stare.

_I shouldn't get my hopes high anymore, but…I still should have won…_You thought to yourself.

*Ding Dong*

_Ahh,…..who's the hell at the door?_

I go downstairs and open the door.

"Hey" It was Sabrina with her happy self and big stuffed animal, she pressed the arm and it said "URYU~!",

"Hi, you can come in." I ignored the 'uryu' sound, for now..

"Oh,….ok." She puts the stuffed animal on the couch.

Sabrina comes in, she noticed I'm a bit sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I got a call from the contest representatives."

"OMG, what they say?"

"I didn't win."

Sabrina's smile turns quickly into a frown.

"Oh, Sam, I'm really sorry….Who's that downstairs?"

"I don't know. Probably, my brother friend or something, I'll go look."

Dragging myself into the basement, I hear music, in particular, "Baby" was on. You were still dragging yourself into the basement.

"Turn off my CD" You yelled.

"Well, it's not YOUR CD." Your brother yelled back.

"Whatever"

You noticed that there was a hole, so you peeked, and saw Justin Bieber.

My face turned shocked and without thinking I ran upstairs.

"SABRINA! SABRINA! =0" Almost out of breath.

"WHAT, WHO, WHERE? Was it someone cute?"

You hear the basement door open. You pull Sabrina's arm.

"C'mon, we're going upstairs =O"

"WAIT, I WANNNA know if is HE'S CUTE!"

"TRUST ME! He's cute."

"Wait"

"NO"

You shut your bedroom door loudly. You hear your brother and his 'friend' come upstairs. You put your ear to the door.

"Do you hear them talking, Sam"

Sabrina goes to the door, and tries to turn the door knob.

"NO"

You smack her hand.

"What the HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Sabrina yelled in a whisper.

"Shhhhhhh…..He'll hear us…"

"Who's he?" Sabrina asked with a attitude.

"You better calm yourself downnnnnn, I don't know who YOU getting a attitude with"

They stop talking.

"Sam." Your brother says through the door.

"NOOOOOOOO" You scream loudly, you push the door closed.

"I want you to meet somebody~!" You brother said in a playfully voice.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, I KNOW WHO IT ISSSSSS!" You yelled. "SABRINA HELP ME"

"No, I wanna know who it is."

"No, if you know who it is then you'll freak out"

"Help me, Justin." You brother 'accidently' said =D.

"Justin?" Sabrina says all freaked out.

*Sabrina P.O.V*

Why would she tell me I would freak out?...Wait…..Me…Freaking…Out…Justin….OMG

*End of Sabrina's P.O.V*

"JUSTIN BIEBER?" Sabrina's screams and tries to kills the door.

Sabrina tripped you over to see Justin Bieber and you fell over, at that point your brother opens the door. Sabrina supposedly rolled down into the room (like Ange). There was a BIG

*CLASH*THUD*BOOM*

Against the wall. Not noticing that someone was on top of you. You saw Sabrina's head in the wall. All you could from her mouth was:

"*****#######$$$$$BULLS***##*(%(%483821948023MOTHER******S***STUPID F******WALLLLLLL"

Meanwhile you look up and see a very hot face,….it was Justin Bieber. Several times you heard Sabrina curse attempting to get the out of the wall, _finally she DID._ When she got up, she saw Justin on top of you, and saw her mouth DROP.

"Ummm,…..Hi…" Justin said.

"Uh,….Hi….?" You just stare into his big gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. You shook your head a few times before going back to reality.

"Ummmm,….mi….au, not to be rude….but can you please get off of me…?" You asked in a low, shy voice.

His face was a light blush, then there was a awkward silence before he said:

"Umm,…..yeah."

He slowly got up, the blush on his face still hasn't disappeared. He stuck out his hand for you, you thought for a moment and grabbed his hand in offer.

"Thanks."

"No problamelo."

You took a quick glance at Sabrina, who was crawling to her depression corner.

"Uh, I think I should go now…" Justin says, and also looked at Sabrina rocking back and forth (somewhat in fear? XD).

Then, Justin heads to the door.

"Wait"

You run up to him and gave him a small piece of paper.

You whisper, "Don't read it till you're home ;)"

You see him go down downstairs, you heard a light shut, you turn around to see's 'Sabrina Depression Corner' still having her mouth open.

"You know, if you keep your mouth open like that, flies might go in." You said tautly.

You turn around to see your brother. He had a frown on face, then look to you, and smiled like a very amused Bernkastel.

"You can kill me, I don't mind, after all I don't like being around you. Like right now."

Taylor goes near me. He was still staring at me like a amused Bernkastel and then turned like a angry Lambdadelta.

Then a scream," TAYLOR, YOU ARE THE MOST FREAKIN ANNOYING, AMAZING, BEST, BROTHER EV-ERRRRR!" You hugged your brother.

"=O, Soooooo, you're not going to kill me…?"

"Noooo, silly, why would I do that….?"

"Yeah, why would she do that? Heheheheh…"

A chilling voice came out of nowhere...

* * *

Next chapter, probably this Thursday ;) Oh, and i really need help on writing skills, if one of you can comment about, that would be good for me, for now, bai bai~!


End file.
